The objective of this project is to improve our understanding of the pathophysiology of disordered secondary sexual phenotypic expression, including such conditions as gynecomastia and hirsutism. Work in the past year was concentrated on the following projects: 1. Investigation of an outbreak of gynecomastia in a group of Haitian refugees: a delousing agent has been tentatively identified as the etiologic agent. 2. The effects of prolactin on adrenal and gonadal function: prolactin alters the activity of several enzymes in the steroid biosynthetic pathway. 3. The efficacy of topically applied antiandrogens in the treatment of hirsutism and male pattern baldness. 4. The mechanism of sex steroid induced bone growth: current data support the concept that androgens and estrogens play independent roles in this process, and that androgen induced bone growth is not entirely mediated by its estrogen metabolites. 5. The natural history of the syndrome of amenorrhea with galactorrhea continues to a topic of study: current data suggest a course of chronic stability and slow improvement.